zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Murksville
Murksville is an Objective map featured in Zombie Panic: Source. About Murksville is a medium-sized objective map set in a murky basin during the night beside a road which has been barricaded. Though not as decimated as other maps in comparison, it is still apparent that the presence of zombies has caused panic, death, and destruction in the area. The map consists of a marina and docks, hotel, restaurant, storage complex, gas station, garage, and more. The survivors' goal in this map is to repair the boat docked by the fishing shack and use it to escape from the area. The survivors spawn along the road, while the zombies emerge from the depths of the water. Objectives Survivors *Push the generator to the boat to pump the water out of it *Find boat parts *Shape down the the boat part with the buffer in the boathouse *Find a battery for the boat *Find the keys to the gas pump cage *Defend the boat for one minute *Escape Zombies *Prevent the survivors from accomplishing any of the goals, presumably by killing them Strategies Survivors *Before heading to the fishing shack, search the starting area and gas station for weapons and supplies. *Stay out of the water, zombies spawn there. *If you find yourself in the water, the only weapons you will be able to use are melee weapons and handguns. *If you enter the fishing shack, be cautious of zombies that may be lurking in the rafters or waiting for you. *Have the players with the strong weapons (namely machine guns) push the generator. *The boat parts always spawn in the front of the gas station, or in the scrapyard behind the gas station. *Because this map involves much traveling, tread lightly and leave supplies and ammo in places you may be coming back to. *First aid kits and pain killers usually spawn in the storage complex, the restaurant and its porch, and the warehouse with the buffer. *When searching for objective items, it might be a good idea to split up if there is a large number of survivors on the team. *Save ammo as much as possible, as you will need it to defend the boat at the end of the round. *When using the buffer in the warehouse area, there must be one player at the bench who cannot move, or else the time refitting the part will be reset. *Defend the player who is using the buffer, though keep in mind you can still use weapons if you choose to use it. *Find the battery in either the warehouse building right next to the garage, or in the storage complex. *Find the keys on either the restaurant's porch, or on the hotel reception desk. *The cabin across the basin usually has supplies in it, but be sure to head to it only if no zombies are aware of your trek, as fighting them in the water leans more in their favor than a survivor's. *Be sure to have everyone on the boat with as much health and ammo as possible. *If your team is overwhelmed by zombies while protecting the boat, you can quickly lose the zombies by jumping in the water if they're not looking, though be sure to quickly get back on the dock before the boat leaves. Zombies *You can do hit-and-run attacks on survivors crossing the docks by coming from and retreating to the water. *Most survivors will head to the fishing shack upon spawning, so be sure to ambush anyone by crawling from the rafters. **If possible, swipe any weapons on the floor into the water to prevent survivors from finding them. **There are many rifles on this map that the survivors will be using, so don't be reckless with your attacks and do your best to hide them! *Take cover as much as possible via walking through bushes, the water, or other buildings when pursuing survivors who are heading for objective items, and organize ambushes whenever possible. *Be especially sure to attack any survivors who are in the water, since they are greatly handicapped while swimming. *When survivors are using the buffer, be sure to have your team enter from both entrances to overwhelm them. Version History * ZPO_Murksville was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 2.1. * ZPO_Murksville received an update in version 3.0. Trivia *In the hotel, the news paper states "'Cancer Vaccine is Failure' says Biotec Rep", which not only connect the events of the game to Biotec, but also heavily implies the presence of zombies is due to a failed attempt to vaccinate cancer, which may also be a reference to I Am Legend. *In the fruit shack, the boxes of pears are "Zombie River Pears" and "Undead Pears". *The continuation of Murksville is Corpsington. *Murksville may or may not be a continuation of Harvest, as the survivors spawn beside a military vehicle, and behind them further down the road, a barn can be seen, which could be a part of the Barnsdale area which Harvest is set in. Although, the truck the survivors arrive in is different than the one they are escorted by in Harvest. *At the reception desk, players can ring the bell by pressing the USE key. Gallery 2013-07-22 00025.jpg|The hotel and restaraunt 2013-07-22 00024.jpg|The boat making its getaway 2013-07-22 00023.jpg|The boat escaping 2013-07-22 00022.jpg|The fuel cage 2013-07-22 00021.jpg|The fuel cage keys at reception 2013-07-22 00020.jpg|Zombie River Pears and Undead Pears 2013-07-22 00019.jpg|The battery for the boat 2013-07-22 00018.jpg|The boat part in front of the windows of the gas station 2013-07-22 00017.jpg|The boat being drained 2013-07-22 00016.jpg|The restaurant's porch 2013-07-22 00015.jpg|The warehouse and garage area 2013-07-22 00014.jpg|Storage building 2013-07-22 00013.jpg|The fishing shack 2013-07-22 00012.jpg|The hotel's laundry room 2013-07-21 00011.jpg|The storage complex 2013-07-21 00010.jpg|The garage 2013-07-21 00009.jpg|Inside the fishing shack 2013-07-21 00008.jpg|Inside the fishing shack 2013-07-21 00007.jpg|The path the generator must be pushed along to the boat 2013-07-21 00006.jpg|The generator 2013-07-21 00005.jpg|The fishing shack and docks 2013-07-21 00004.jpg|The docks by the storage complex 2013-07-21 00003.jpg|Murksville 2013-07-22 00011.jpg|The gas station's garage behind the hotel 2013-07-22 00010.jpg|The End Times 2013-07-22 00009.jpg|The Survivor Spawn Area 2013-07-22 00008.jpg|The road 2013-07-22 00006.jpg|The gas station 2013-07-22 00005.jpg|The gas station's garage 2013-07-22 00004.jpg|The convenience store office 2013-07-22 00003.jpg|The convenience store 2013-07-22 00002.jpg|The gas station's bathroom 2013-07-22 00001.jpg|The scrapyard behind the gas station 2013-07-21 00015.jpg|Restaraunt Interior 2013-07-21 00014.jpg|Another view 2013-07-21 00012.jpg|Fruit Stand Category:Maps